


Bringing Them Back

by Jathis



Series: Master Kevin [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Drinking, Brainwashing, Cecearlos - Freeform, Choking, Dildos, Drug Use, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fighting, Hand Jobs, Medication, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin gets his hands on Carlos and Cecil. Earl Harlan does not appreciate Kevin and Strexcorp hurting his lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> So...Dangersocks is a butt and mentioned this and then said I could write it so...yeah, this is happening slowly but surely. Tags will be added and changed as the story progresses.

It had been five months since Earl had returned to an empty home. He had known something was wrong when he saw the crowd of Erikas standing around the remains of what had been the front door. At first he had thought that perhaps the Faceless Old Woman had gotten angry and set the door on fire again but then he had seen the way the inside of the home was destroyed, furniture smashed, doors broken door, and a disturbing amount of…blood everywhere.

It had been five months since Strexcorp took Carlos and Cecil away from Night Vale and back to Desert Bluffs and there were already ripples taking effect. The interns at the radio station were doing their best to keep the show going but there was only so much they could do without Cecil there to read the messages Station Management continued to slide under their door. The other scientists found themselves unable to conduct any of their research or experiments without Carlos, too worried for the man’s safety.

It was as if Night Vale itself had come to a halt without its Voice and perfect scientist.

Earl however had not stopped. He had instead gone out into the desert, taking only a quarterstaff, a single canteen, and the bloodstones that made up his usual chanting and prayer circle. He let the desert train and punish him. He ate when he killed something. He drank when it rained or he found a water source. He chanted and bled on his bloodstones every night, ashamed of himself for allowing Strex to deal his home such a blow.

When the Scoutmaster felt he was ready; he came back home. He showered and dressed himself in his newest uniform, embedding his largest bloodstones into one end of his quarterstaff, pressing his lips to the warm stones before stepping out once again, leaving a letter for the Faceless Old Woman to read when she was finished wailing underneath the charred husk that had once been their couch.

Old Woman Josie and her Erikas were waiting for him at the bottom of the steps. She didn’t say anything but she did reach out, taking hold of Earl’s wrist, giving it a firm squeeze, for once actually looking like a little old woman and not one of the more quietly powerful residents of Night Vale itself.

“I’m bringing them home,” Earl promised her. He spared a glance at the Angels that were in no way able to exist in Night Vale and he sighed, climbing into his car before starting it, driving out of Night Vale and straight onto Route 800.

Earl was going to Desert Bluffs. He was going to find its radio station where their Voice worked and he was going to force him to tell him where Carlos and Cecil were. He didn’t care how many he had to fight and kill to get there. He refused to let them stay in that place any longer. Not when he could stop it.

He was going to bring his lovers home at any cost.


	2. Four Months Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein we go back a little and see what happened to Carlos and Cecil and get an idea of what continued to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin is referencing the sexual fantasies Cecil wrote down in his purple laptop.
> 
> As told in prior stories in the Fun with Boyfriends series.

Kevin loved the way Strexcorp was starting to trust him with some of their more important side projects. It had taken a lot of smiling and the right words but it had finally happened. He wasn’t _just_ the Voice of Desert Bluffs anymore; he was also part of the Night Vale Integration team! Once Strexcorp had Night Vale and the Smiling God was allowed to embrace and convert the imperfect people there well...he still wasn't sure about all the details but he was _certain_ it would be amazing and he felt proud to be a part of it.

The most important part of the integration process was dealing with Night Vale’s Voice. Cecil was just such an... _annoying_ little thorn in Strexcorp's side; and since Cecil was annoying Strexcorp, Strexcorp had started to tighten their own rules for Kevin. They started punishing him for his imperfect double's behavior when Cecil was back in Night Vale. This left Kevin a little _annoyed_ with Cecil and so once he became part of the team he had asked to personally be allowed to handle Night Vale's Voice.

All he had to do was break and mold Cecil into the perfect Voice for a new productive Night Vale. He had to teach Cecil how to obey and trust blindly in a Smiling God and he was fairly certain that given enough time that he would be able to do it too! He had been given his own lessons and training after all back when Desert Bluffs was brought into the Smiling God's Warm Embrace and those lessons were still sharp and fresh in the back of his head as he dealt with Cecil both firmly and as gently as he could to avoid _accidentally_ snapping his neck in a blind rage.

The scientist was a nice little bonus and a welcome tool for Kevin to use. During the first week, Kevin had started to become frustrated with Cecil's refusal to do anything he was told to do. Cecil was just being so... _difficult!_ He had bitten Kevin's finger and said some very unprofessional and unkind words about the Smiling God in front of some _important people in suits_ , earning Kevin another re-education session once Cecil was locked back up.

And then Kevin threatened Carlos after another week and a half of no progress. He hadn't even really thought about it. Kevin had simply rounded on a shouting Carlos, raising up a hand to slap the nasty words out of his mouth when Cecil let out a frightened wail. In surprise Kevin turned to look at his double, blinking as he tilted his head to the side. He was amazed at how quickly the color in Cecil's face had drained away, his eyes full with such delicious looking tears.

It was then that Kevin realized that all he had to do was deal with the scientist first to get Cecil to listen. Happily focused all of his attention on Carlos, locking Cecil away in a cage in a closet at the radio station until further notice, ignoring the way he shrieked and screamed most nights to be released. He told himself that if Cecil didn't want Carlos being indoctrinated, then he just should have been a better radio host! He only had himself to blame really.

Kevin had to admit, the scientist had put up a rather decent fight before starting to weaken. It had taken Kevin three weeks before he finally cracked, pleading with Kevin to turn down the burning yellow lights in his room that stayed on no matter what the time of day was. “Apologize to the Smiling God,” Kevin had said, not expecting him to listen.

“...I'm sorry. Please...please, I'm so tired and it hurts and I...”

Kevin had been so surprised that he had actually agreed to dimming the lights. After this he found that Carlos was at least more willing to keep his mouth closed while Kevin spoke, allowing the Voice of Desert Bluffs to tell him all about the Smiling God and Strex. It was not complete of course and he still shook his head and refused to take his Strexcorp approved Obedience Pills but he no longer pulled on his restraints quite so much as before when Kevin entered the room and he even kept still and bowed his head whenever Kevin ran his fingers through his hair.

He even told Kevin the password to the funny looking purple laptop that had been brought in with them, trading the password for a chance to see Cecil. The scientist had even apologized for bringing Cecil up, knowing how much the Night Valian annoyed Kevin. Reluctantly Kevin decided to follow through with the deal, allowing some members of security to let Cecil out of his cage and just hogtie him on the floor of Carlos' holding cell. It was always good to show some mercy and he needed time to see what was on this laptop anyway.

Kevin spent a _very_ long time reading the files on the laptop. He had never considered Cecil to be a writer before but he had to admit to himself as he jerked off reading about a spoiled Princeling breaking in two slaves; he rather liked the way Cecil thought!

The laptop gave Kevin better ideas on how to make the radio host listen to him. He filed a request with Lauren for permission to take Cecil and his scientist home to train them there, knowing that his home would offer more _privacy_ for what he had in mind.

“Why would you need to take them to your house?” Lauren had demanded, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“Trust me. I've gotten my hands on some...information,” he giggled, struggling to keep a wide smile on his face in front of the annoying woman.

“Information?”

“Very _useful_ information! It will help me deal with Cecil and his scientist better!”

Lauren considered his words, frowning to herself as she looked up at the ceiling, a thin line of blood dripping down the corner of her right eye before she looked him in the eyes once again, placing her hands on her hips. “You may keep them as long as you need to but you must make sure to submit daily progress reports so that they can be analyzed and read over.”

Kevin's smile widened as if on its own, showing Lauren all of his sharp and jagged teeth as he nodded his head. “I promise! I'll send you a report every morning before my radio show!”

“Well...as long as you're sure this information you have will give us positive results...”

Kevin bit the insides of his cheeks hard enough to taste blood, nodding his head rapidly at the woman, bouncing on the heels of his bloody shoes. “It's very _reliable_ information! Very professional.”

“Fine then, permission granted. I'll have the forms notarized and stamped by tomorrow when you return for your show.”

 

* * *

 

Carlos flinched when the door to his cell was slammed open, shifting on his knees to keep himself between Cecil and a giggling Kevin flanked by two members of security. “Please...”

“Put the Voice in my trunk,” Kevin said, pointing at a snarling Cecil. He looked to Carlos then, smiling as he reached down to tug the scientist up onto his feet, holding him close against him as Cecil was grabbed and dragged from the room, using language that most assuredly did _not_ make the Smiling God very happy. “You're going to be staying at my home now! I'm going to start doing your lessons there instead. Doesn't that sound fun?”

Carlos pulled back a little, unable to stop himself from shuddering at the sight of Kevin's teeth. “I...”

“Doesn't that sound fun, _Half-Elf_?” Carlos' eyes widened in surprise and Kevin purred, stealing a kiss before pulling away again, happily tugging on Carlos' handcuffs to lead him from the room, moving at a fast pace to keep the other off-balance. “Come on...I think I know how to break a loudmouthed Princeling! People from Desert Bluffs can be creative too!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still Dangersocks' fault btw.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a promise is mad and the one who made it is determined to keep it.

“ _I hate it,” Carlos whispered, glaring at the scarlet envelope Cecil held in his hand. “It's not fair. It's not right that they're always doing it to you!”_

“ _It doesn't hurt that much,” Cecil offered with a small shrug of his shoulders, slipping the envelope into his pocket to keep it out of Carlos' sight to avoid making him grow even more upset at it and its already known contents._

“ _Cecil's a Night Valian; he can handle it,” Earl added. He couldn't help but raise both of his eyebrows when Carlos turned on him, hands clenched into furious fists._

“ _That's bull and you know it, Earl!”_

“ _Carlos...”_

_The scientist's shoulders fell and he sat down heavily in a chair, burying his face in his hands, struggling to come to grips with the fact that Cecil had been called in for another Re-Education session. This would be the third time that month that Cecil was summoned for such a thing and it drove him mad just thinking about it._

_Slowly Cecil reached out, placing a comforting hand on Carlos' arm. “Carlos...trust me. This isn't so bad.”_

“ _...Why not?” Carlos mumbled, lowering his hands from his face._

_Earl stepped forward then, offering him a sad smile as he sat down beside him. “Because if either of you were in any real danger; I would deal with it,” he said._

“ _Exactly! Earl's the Scoutmaster; he knows these kinds of things,” Cecil agreed with a nod._

_Carlos frowned a little, looking from Earl to Cecil and then back to Earl, locking eyes with the redhead. “If Cecil or I were in danger...”_

“ _I would use all of my strength to bring you back from it,” Earl swore, his face becoming somber and focused as he kept his eyes locked on Carlos'. “I would face the Mute Children again and that dark void that they dragged me into for you and Cecil to be safe once again.”_

_The scientist blushed a little at his words, shaking his head slowly as he looked down at the ground. Cecil's hand slid down his arm, taking hold of his hand, giving it a light squeeze. “But...”_

“ _But?”_

“ _But you can't...you can't promise something like that,” Carlos mumbled, “it's impossible.”_

“ _So was me suddenly appearing on Cecil's doorstep in the middle of the night naked and weak,” Earl softly countered, “and yet here I stand.”_

“ _That's...”_

“ _Here,” Earl said. Reaching up, he removed the bloodstone pin attached to his neckerchief._

_Cecil understood immediately and he smiled as he held out his hand, palm up to the redhead. The needle in the back of the pin pricked his finger, drawing a single bead of blood to the surface. “Carlos, you too,” he urged, nudging him gently with his elbow._

_Slowly Carlos held out a hand, allowing his finger to be pricked by Earl's pin. He couldn't help but idly worry about diseases transferred through the blood as Earl took hold of his wrist and for a brief moment he considered pulling away and..._

_There was the smallest prick of pain as the needle pierced flesh and Carlos watched as blood came up to the surface. He looked up, biting his lip as Earl calmly clipped the pin back into the center of the friendship knot holding his neckerchief together. When the Scoutmaster held out his hand, Carlos found himself obeying without a word, offering Earl his bloody finger. His eyes widened as Earl took the tip of his finger into his mouth, sucking on it until the blood was gone. “Earl...” he whispered._

_Cecil giggled when Earl finished with Carlos and sucked on his finger next, cheeks burning a dull red. When Earl was finished he leaned forward, kissing him softly on the lips. “Such a proper Scoutmaster!”_

“ _I don't...”_

“ _I promise,” Earl whispered._

_Slowly some of the dread and worry left Carlos' tense body and he offered Earl a small smile, leaning forward to kiss him on the lips in gratitude. “I believe you, Earl.”_

* * *

As he drove past the sign welcoming him to Desert Bluffs and the Smiling God's embrace; Earl reached up to finger his bloodstone pin, whispering a chant under his breath to the Void and the Gods Above and Below; begging for some form of Blessing or Curse to aid him. Fear, undiluted with any other emotion, made his chest tighten ever so slightly as he drove down the bloody streets of Desert Bluffs. He could see the bright yellow light glowing at the top of the tower that served as their own radio station and he found that he was no longer whispering his chant of Vengeance and Reckoning but saying it louder and louder, clutching at his neckerchief with a trembling hand.

"...and I will shed blood that is not my own on my Bloodstones and You will drink and be pleased with me," he swore as he pulled into the parking lot, his car turning off with a weak shriek. He opened the door and stepped out, adjusting his grip on his quarterstaff as he stared at the front doors of the radio station, sharp eyes immediately catching sight of the security guard walking towards him with purpose. "On my honor as a Scoutmaster," he finished, keeping his pace steady, quarterstaff ready and Bloodstones craving sacrifice.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein two opposing forces meet for the first time.

Kevin watched from the radio booth as several armed security guards ran past the cracked and bloody glass that served as his window to the control room nearby. The Weather was playing a lovely little song that had some amazing new subliminal messages woven into its lyrics, reminding the people of Desert Bluffs to always report friends and loved ones who speak poorly of Strexcorp. They were fairly certain that it would cause a boost in reports anyway, allowing the scientists to add more test subjects to their experiments.

Progress was _very_ important and experiments always needed test subjects!

A red light started to flash over the door, the silent alarm warning of an issue somewhere in the station. The radio host frowned as he looked at the light, idly wondering just what could be the problem.

* * *

_He swung his staff around himself in a half circle, shattering the legs of the biomachine coming at him from behind. With a grunt he swung the staff forwards and up, catching the biomachine in front of him on the chin. The Bloodstones embedded in the thick wood managed to tear off artificial skin and shatter some of the machinery underneath, spilling thick black oil to the ground. A moment later he brought his staff down, tearing off the security guard's face with the second blow, shattering vital chips and circuits within._

_Earl felt trembling hands reaching for the back of his leg and he spun around, swinging his quarterstaff at the same time. The biomachine with the shattered knees let out a mechanical shriek as his head was smashed between the wall and Earl's weapon, oil, wires, and circuitry flying everywhere on contact._

_Wordlessly Earl flicked his staff once to rid it of excess oils before he was off again, charging down the halls._

* * *

“Today there will be a happy little fundraiser in front of the frozen yogurt shop down at the end of Anderson Ave! Parents with children under the age of four are mandated to bring them there to test out a new flavor of frozen yogurt in fact! It's called Radical Radiation and Strexcorp encourages parents of little _boys_ especially to remember that they are _mandated_ to bring their sons over for taste testing. Failure to do so will result in a happy little trip for the entire family to a Strexcorp facility for Re-Training.”

Kevin smiled to himself as he continued the broadcast as calmly and happily as ever, ignoring the way the red light was flashing faster and faster above the door. Whatever was happening in the station sure was causing a bit of a bother for the security guards! Perhaps it was another revolution attempt? Kevin hoped so, his desk had been looking a little dry lately during his broadcasts and he was certain that at least another coat or two was needed.

“And now Desert Bluffs; I leave you with a few final words. Strex. Obedience. Strex. Loyalty. Strex. Submission. Strex. Productivity. _Strex_. Have a great day, Desert Bluffs!” With that, Kevin ended the broadcast with a few adjustments of the brand new human teeth he had been given by a helpful new intern the day before. He took his headphones off and turned around in his chair, noting the way the red light was still flashing as wildly as ever.

“Now what could be the problem?” he wondered aloud, picking up his Strexcorp approved Smiling God mug to drink some coffee. He frowned to himself at the taste, shaking his head as he picked up a cat liver from his desk and dipped it several times into the brew, tossing it back down before taking another sip, nodding in approval at the improved taste. With the coffee situation fixed; Kevin sat back in his chair, holding the mug between both palms as he waited, giggling to himself.

This was so very exciting! There hadn't been an uprising in a long time now and he _had_ been feeling that they were long overdue for something to happen at the very least. He just hoped that whoever or whatever was attacking the station lasted long enough to get to him. His pets back home had been behaving themselves very well and he hadn't had a chance to commit some real violence in a long time now.

Giggling to himself, Kevin took another sip of his coffee and he waited.

* * *

_His battle through the radio station did not go without losses and injuries. In the end Earl was forced to lean on his staff as he went, ignoring the way several broken ribs throbbed and shifted inside of him, scolding him for allowing himself to be caught off-guard by that last security guard. If he was still a simple Scout he would have been soundly and justly dressed down for such a stupid error._

_But there were no more guards coming after him and so he pushed himself to keep going, gritting his teeth as he headed for the door with the flashing red light above it. If anyone knew where Carlos and Cecil were...he knew it would be Desert Bluffs' Voice!_

_With a grunt he smashed the door open with a thrust of his staff, his chest heaving and body throbbing as he glared at the seated man looking at him, smiling smugly with a mug of coffee in his hands._

* * *

Kevin smiled and tilted his head to the side, looking over the intruder's body. Passages from Cecil's purple laptop immediately came to mind and his eyes lit up when he stared into those mismatched eyes and saw the way his face was dotted with freckles

So... _this_ was the “Elf Slut” Cecil had written about!

Kevin liked him. He liked him _a lot_.

“Looking for Carlos and Cecil?” he asked, taking a sip of his coffee and ignoring the way Earl aimed his weapon at him.

“Where are they?” he grunted.

“Sit down,” Kevin urged, pointing to a chair off to the side. He giggled at the other, winking at him cheekily as he did so. “We have much to discuss.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there is blood.

“So...you're the one called Earl,” Kevin chirped, smiling as he watched Earl sit down in the offered chair, one arm still hugging himself as his other hand kept a firm hold of his oil slick quarterstaff. Black eyes looked over him slowly this time and he purred as he leaned back in his own chair, taking another sip of his coffee before commenting, “you're as handsome as Cecil said you were...”

“Where are they?” Earl growled, refusing to sit and play the radio host's games.

“They're in my home where they belong,” Kevin freely answered. Quickly he held up a hand when Earl made a motion as if to rise, waving his hand to ask him to sit back down. “They're fine and besides; I was hoping that we could discuss business.”

“What kind of business?”

“You want to see them again, don't you? Want to see them back home and safe in little non-believing Night Vale?” Kevin asked, setting his mug down before leaning forward, raising one eyebrow as he looked at the Scoutmaster. He smiled brightly as he watched Earl slowly nod his head and he clapped his hands together. “Perfect! Because you know you won't get out of here alive so...there's no reason for you _not_ to at least listen to what I have to say! I have a very kind offer to make!”

“Why should I trust anything that you wish to tell or offer me? You could easily take it back once that door opens,” Earl countered, gesturing to the door with a tilt of his head.

Kevin looked hurt by Earl's words, placing a hand over his heart as he gasped at him. “Earl! You're talking to a very loyal member of Strexcorp! Business deals and transactions are always honored! Even when they're the...unauthorized kind. It is simply not good business to try and force someone to break a contract with another! Surely you should know this.”

Earl snorted at that, “and I'm to believe that this is unauthorized and you're not just doing this to stall for more guards to come?”

“If I wanted you dead then I would have killed you myself,” Kevin reminded him. He pouted when Earl snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I could! I just don't want to! I have a far better idea!”

“And what exactly is this idea of yours?” Earl demanded.

Kevin smiled nice and wide, showing Earl far too much teeth and gums. “Why don't we make a trade? One Scoutmaster for a bad radio host and a cute scientist?”

“You must think me mad.”

“You don't want to free them?”

“You'll wait until you have me and then trap them again. You won't willingly release them unless there's some kind of string attached to it all,” Earl countered, standing back up, leaning on his staff as he glared down at the other. “I earned my Negotiating With Evil badge and I am not a fool. You'll end up with three slaves and I will end up with nothing.”

“This is Desert Bluffs,” Kevin sniffed, “we never go back on our deals. If we come to an agreement regarding your Cecil and Carlos then by company policy I am honor bound to respect it no matter what. It's to ensure productivity!”

“Take me to them.”

“Not until we have reached an agreement.”

Earl frowned, tightening his grip on his staff. “I could force you to take me to them...” He could just imagine it. He could grab Kevin and drag him out, holding off anymore guards while dragging the radio host to his car. He'd have to use some skills he learned while earning his Interrogating Prisoners While Driving badge but he was certain that he could force Kevin to tell him where...

“You'll die before you even get out of this building,” Kevin reminded him. “I'll either kill you or wound you so badly you'll be an easy target for the guards. So...let's discuss the terms of our verbal contract, Scoutmaster. Time is growing short and I'm sure my two pets at home are simply _dying_ to see me again. They simply _love_ their Master, you know.”

Earl lunged and Kevin laughed as he was shoved up against his desk, shaking his head as the staff was pressed against his throat, forcing him to bend back at an awkward angle. “Temper temper! If you kill me you'll never see them again!”

“Tell me where they are!”

“I already told you...”

“Give me an address!”

“No, I think not.”

They locked eyes then, the other silently daring his adversary to make some kind of move. The minutes ticked and in the end it was Earl who moved first, pulling away and stepping back to allow Kevin to stand back up and massage his throat. “...What are the terms?”

“I get in your car and direct you to my house. We go in and I show you Carlos and Cecil. You get to say your good-byes and then they get to wear clothes again and use your car to leave. You stay with me and never try to escape or cause harm to your Master. If you do then the contract is void and those two are open targets once again. That's it.”

“How can I know Strexcorp won't just grab them while they're trying to leave Desert Bluffs?” he demanded. Earl followed where Kevin pointed, frowning at a small security camera he had failed to notice before, hidden in the corner of the ceiling.

“They're watching and listening to us right now,” Kevin explained with a shrug.

Earl frowned at that, shaking his head as he asked, “why haven't they sent anyone in here?”

“Because they trust me to handle the situation, Scoutmaster. Now...do you agree to my terms or not?”

Earl looked away, chewing on his lower lip as he considered his options. It was becoming harder and harder to breathe thanks to his broken ribs and he was fairly certain that more of those biomachines had been summoned and sent to the radio station to deal with him by now. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get out of here, not if he also had to drag Kevin along with him to find his way to where Carlos and Cecil were being kept.

Kevin watched cheerfully as the redhead thought over his options. He knew perfectly well that there was no other option _but_ the one he had given him. He smiled to himself as he watched Earl chewing on his bottom lip, his mind imagining just what he could do with a mouth like that...

_Smiling God..._ Kevin could not  _wait_ to get this one naked and under his control.

“Nothing happens until I confirm that they're out of Desert Bluffs and on Route 800 back to Night Vale,” Earl suddenly said.

“And once it's confirmed?” Kevin prompted.

“...Then you can do whatever you want.” He watched as the radio host trembled in excitement, squirming and clapping his hands together in delight. His stomach twisted as the weight of everything came down on his shoulders.

He suddenly felt very tired.

“Shake on it and the deal is made,” Kevin cooed, holding out a bloody hand to Earl. He flashed his teeth at the other as he looked at it in disgust, twitching his fingers a little to urge him into acting. “You're wasting time, dear. You'll get used to my touch soon enough. This handshake will be just a taste, hm? Besides...like I said before; they're probably so worried about what's taking their Master so long to come home! They _suffer_ when I'm not with them, you know.”

With a grimace Earl reached out and he took Kevin's hand, shaking it three times before letting go, his palm red with blood from the other. He tried to think of any passages from the Scout Handbook that would help him and he found that there was in fact, nothing about selling yourself into slavery for your loved ones.

Suddenly Earl Harlan felt very alone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein promises are kept and Carlos is left in the dark.

Carlos always tried hard to behave himself whenever Master was busy at his very important job at the radio station. Master always liked it when he came home and found that Carlos had behaved himself the entire time. When Carlos behaved himself he was given three of the wonderful yellow capsules Master kept in his pocket or locked up in his drawer beside the bed. Carlos loved it when Master gave him three! Three always made him feel so happy and light!

But Carlos was being so good and Master had not yet come home. Carlos whimpered as his head started to hurt, pressing the heels of his hands against the temples as he sat up from lying on his Master's bed. He looked at the clock, eyes starting to water when he saw that it was _twenty minutes past when Master came home._

Master was _never_ late coming home! What if something had happened to Master? What if Master was angry at the both of them? The very idea of Master being angry at him made Carlos' eyes start to burn with unshed tears and he whimpered as he quickly got up, fleeing from the bedroom and into the lounge where the cage and Cecil were waiting.

“Cecil! Cecil!” Carlos dropped down to his knees beside the cage, slipping a hand through the bars to run a trembling hand through soft hair.

Cecil woke up with a moan, sitting up to look at the other with drowsy eyes. His wrists and ankles were in shackles but luckily Kevin hadn't been sadistic enough to force him to wear a gag or that disgusting leather hood he loved so much. “Carlos..?”

“Master isn't home yet, Cecil! What are we going to do?”

“Carlos, let me out of this cage. If he's not home maybe we have a chance to...”

“Don't talk _bad_ , Cecil!” Carlos snapped, shaking his head and quickly placing his hands over his ears.

Cecil winced at Carlos' actions, sighing as he reluctantly nodded his head. Carlos was an Outsider; he wasn't strong enough to shake off the effects of those damned pills Kevin was always feeding them. It made things far harder on Cecil but he was at least glad that Carlos wasn't being nearly as abused as himself. “Carlos...”

“Don't talk bad about Master...”

“I won't.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Carlos lowered his hands from his ears, slipping a hand through the bars once more to hold one of Cecil's. “It hurts, Cecil. Why hasn't he come back yet?”

“I don't know, Carlos.”

“Was I bad?”

“You weren't bad,” Cecil assured him.

“I don't like Master thinking I'm bad...”

Cecil's chest hurt seeing Carlos like this. It had been months since he had last heard the word 'science' leaving those lips, let alone seen Carlos doing anything else besides praising and pleasuring the sick bastard who held them captive. “...You're not bad, Carlos.”

“Then why isn't he here to give me my medicine?” Carlos whimpered.

“I don't kn...”

They both looked up at the sound of the front door opening and Carlos' face broke out into a wide grin as he quickly got to his feet, adjusting the lab coat he wore over his naked body before racing to greet their Master properly, a bright smile on his face. “Master! Welcome home, Mas..!” his words died away when he saw a strange redheaded man entering the house just behind the Master and he blushed, covering himself as best as he could with his coat. “Master? Who is this? A guest?”

Earl flinched as if Carlos had slapped him in the face. He said nothing to him however, shooting a glare at a laughing Kevin instead. “What did you do to him?” he demanded.

“Nothing that he didn't want me to,” Kevin sniffed, walking over to Carlos with a sweet smile, cooing as he stroked his head and pulled him in close for a hug. “Is that not right, dear Carlos?”

“Master, I was worried. You're never late coming home and...”

“I know and I am so sorry for that!” Kevin cooed, reaching into his pocket. He smiled at the way Carlos' eyes followed his hand, removing the bottle of capsules with ease, opening it with a pop and shaking out three before closing it and putting it away once more. “Who is my good boy?” he asked.

“Is it me?” Carlos asked.

Kevin nodded his head proudly at him, “very good! Open wide!”

Earl watched furiously as Carlos obeyed immediately, sticking his tongue out to accept the capsules pressed to it before closing it again, swallowing with a shudder of pleasure, clinging to Kevin now as he looked at him again. The Scoutmaster could only look away, his heart breaking at the way Carlos looked at him as if he were new; as if he were a _stranger_ and not his lover. “Where's Cecil?” he demanded.

“Patience costs us nothing, Sco...”

“Where is he?!” Earl barked.

“Earl?!”

His head snapped up and he moved past Kevin and Carlos into the lounge, his eyes widening when he saw the cage and sole occupant. “Cecil!”

“Earl, what are you doing here?!” Cecil asked, grasping the bars of the cage. He smiled and reached out to grasp the other's hand when he knelt in front of him, concern on his face when he saw the way Earl favored one side. “Earl?”

“I came to get you and Carlos,” Earl said.

“But...how..?”

“Earl and I have come to an agreement!” Kevin chirped, leading Carlos into the lounge, smiling as wide as ever. “Can you guess what it was?”

Cecil frowned, looking back down at Earl, noticing the look on his face. “Earl? What is he talking about?” A growing sense of dread started to build in his chest as the cage was opened, allowing him to crawl out and stand, clutching onto Earl's arm absently as he asked, “what kind of _deal_ did you make?”

“Carlos, dearest? Why don't you go into Master's closet and find some clothes for you and Cecil?” Kevin prompted.

The scientist looked at him in confusion, hesitating to let go of him. “Clothes?”

“Yes.”

“...Real clothes?”

“Yes, dear.”

Cecil and Earl watched sadly as Carlos finally nodded and headed for the bedroom, humming to himself as he went. Once the scientist was out of hearing, Earl turned on Kevin, eyes blazing furiously as he pointed a finger at the door Carlos had gone through. “What did you _do_ to him?!” he barked.

Kevin snorted, tossing the key to Cecil's chains to him to help free the imperfect double. “I told you before, Scoutmaster. I only gave dear Carlos some sunshine in his life. He seems to be enjoying himself, hm? I've never seen anyone else react so positively to the capsules before. He is a very special scientist! Such a shame that I have to let him go...”

“Earl, tell me what is going on.”

“Your darling Elven slut has come to your rescue,” Kevin explained with a shrug of his shoulders, ignoring the way Cecil and Earl blushed at the use of the nickname. “I must confess that I'm a little jealous. I wish I had someone as loyal as him!”

“There's more to it that he's not saying,” Cecil said, looking at Earl for further explanation. He could feel panic starting to build up as Earl looked away, focused on removing his shackles instead of making eye contact. “Earl...”

“Haven't you figured it out yet? He's _trading places_ with you!”

Cecil's eyes widened in horror and he looked at Earl, trembling as he clutched the other's hands. “Earl, no! Tell me he's lying!”

“If I was lying I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be standing here unharmed and willingly letting you two wear clothes again,” Kevin reminded him.

“Earl!”

“Cecil, you need to take care of Carlos. Maybe Re-Education or something will help him deal with whatever those pills have done to him,” Earl offered gently, running a hand through Cecil's hair.

“Earl...”

“A Scoutmaster always takes care of his troop. I'll find a way to get back to you two but right now I need you both home safe in Night Vale.” He offered Cecil a weak smile, trying to give him some form of comfort in all of this. “Carlos needs you to take care of him. I'll be fine.”

“Oh isn't that sweet, Cecil? He thinks there's a chance that he'll be able to get out of this!” Kevin giggled. He perked up when Carlos returned, nodding in approval. The scientist had taken the time to dress himself first, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. For Cecil he brought a pair of slacks and a button up shirt. “Oh what a lovely pet you are! So obedient and good for Master!”

“What's happening, Master?” Carlos asked as Cecil got dressed.

“You and Cecil are going to be going on a little trip,” Kevin explained.

“A trip? To where?”

“Night Vale.”

“Night Vale? But Master, you said that Night Vale was bad!”

“Don't worry about it, lovely. You and Cecil will be fine.” With that, Kevin watched as Earl gave Cecil the keys to his car. “I would suggest buckling him in tightly,” he explained in a low whisper, “Carlos is going to have a meltdown when he realizes he's not coming back.”

Cecil snatched the keys from Earl, quivering with rage as he glared at his double hatefully. “What's stopping the three of us from leaving together?” he demanded.

“Cecil, we won't make it out alive. They know I'm here and why I'm here. The only reason they haven't attacked is because of the deal I made with Kevin.”

“It was a _stupid_ deal...”

“Cecil...”

“Give him your cellphone too,” Kevin said. “So he can call the house and let us know when he's on Route 800.”

“Why should I?” Cecil demanded.

“Because if you don't...I'll kill your Scoutmaster and Strexcorp will hunt you both down and drag you back in here and I promise you that I will _far_ harder on you a second time. I will make sure Carlos never remembers you and only loves me.”

“Cecil,” Earl whispered, holding out his phone to the radio host.

Sadly Cecil took the phone from him, nodding sullenly as he slipped it into his pocket. He pulled Earl into a tight hug, flinching when he was forced to loosen up when the redhead hissed in pain. “We'll figure something out,” he mumbled.

“Focus on helping Carlos,” Earl whispered back. “He's an Outsider. He's going to need all the help he can get.”

“I know...”

Kevin watched as they pressed their foreheads together, shaking his head as he turned his attention to Carlos, smiling as he stroked his cheek. “Carlos? I want you to remember something, can you do that for your Master?” he whispered.

“Yes, Master!” Carlos stood still, his eyebrows raised a little as Kevin whispered something into his ear, lips brushing against his skin as he slipped a small bottle into his lab coat's pocket. He nodded when Kevin pulled back to look at him, smiling as he blushed a little. “I'll be good, Master!”

“I suggest that you two get going,” Kevin prompted, “I've still got to help the Scoutmaster here with his ribs and I'm fairly certain that you'll want to be driving with light still, yes?”

“I'll be fine,” Earl promised Cecil again, kissing him again on the lips. His heart fell a little as Carlos brushed past him, treating him like a total stranger. The front door shut and clicked behind them and Earl frowned to himself, keeping his head up high as Kevin rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Now while we wait for that phone call...why don't you take off your shirt and I'll help ice those ribs for you.”

“Don't touch me.”

“Now Earl...”

“Not yet. You don't own me _yet!_ ”

Kevin snorted but nodded in agreement, pouting his lips as he went to get some bags of ice for him. He returned shortly after, giving Earl several small bags to press to his wounds. He crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Earl pull off his shirt, his chest covered in deep bruises that were already turning black and purple over time. He sat back on his couch and watched Earl work, admiring the way he easily used his fingers to feel for the broken bones, grunting as he dealt with them, making sure that they had only broken in one place instead of several before pressing ice to the swelling and bruised flesh. “Are you sure you're not from Desert Bluffs? You handle pain very well.”

“A Scout is always prepared,” he muttered.

“I'm sure they are,” he giggled, crossing one leg over the other. “Are _you_ prepared for the phone call?”

“Shut up.”

“Did I hit a sore spot?”

“ _Shut up_.” Earl sighed in relief when Kevin fell silent, frowning to himself as he focused on his work. He both dreaded and hoped for Cecil to call, to at least let him know that Carlos and Cecil were safe from this disgusting place for good. Movement caught his eye a little while later and his head snapped up, mismatched eyes widening when he saw Kevin with a very familiar purple laptop on his lap, open and turned on.

“These things that Cecil wrote regarding the Elven slut...are they true?” he asked. He giggled and looked up when he was met with silence, flashing his teeth at the other. “I think I'll have fun testing out some of these scenarios! It seems that this redheaded Elf can take a lot more pain than that Half-Elf Alchemist at any rate...”

“I...”

The phone rang and Kevin's smile widened far more than a human's should have, black eyes crinkling until they were nothing but thin black slits. “Pick up the phone...slut.”

 


	7. Two Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein time has passed and Earl is still surviving

Kevin thanked the Smiling God every day for gifting him with such an amazing fuck toy. All of his others had broken and died after only a few weeks under his special care and attention. The only reason why Carlos and Cecil had survived was because he had restrained himself, knowing that Strexcorp needed them alive for far more important purposes. It had been incredibly frustrating for him and the Smiling God must have sensed this and stepped in. It was the only explanation Kevin had for Earl Harlan falling into his hands.

He had only had the Scoutmaster for two months and yet...they were already proving to be the most enjoyable two months he had ever had.

He smiled as he tightened the clamps on Earl's nipples, making him grunt and bite down on the metal bit forced between his teeth. “Does that hurt? Good! Pain means you're still alive!” Kevin giggled and stepped back, admiring his work with a happy hum. “You should feel honored, Slut. I haven't had this much fun in years! Aren't you lucky?”

Earl grunted in reply, drool spilling from his mouth. He was seated in a chair, wrists tied to the chair's arms and ankles to the chair's legs. A dildo was firmly up his ass, the tip pressed against his prostate. A bullet vibrator was strapped to the underside of his erection, buzzing loudly against the hot flesh. He was blindfolded, unable to see what Kevin was doing around him, leaving him to sit and try to brace himself for anything.

A finger teasing one of his sore nipples made him flinch. He whined, shaking his head in protest. He started to pant heavily, unable to stop himself from thrusting forward, his cocking dripping with pre from the vibrator's constant stimulation. A hand on his neck made him tilt his head back, whimpering as he struggled to control his breathing.

“Keep your head back, Slut. Don't move around too much now! If you do then you'll get hurt!” Kevin could barely keep the excitement out of his voice, removing his belt and folding it over once. He smiled as he admired Earl's sweaty body, looking over the freckles and scars that dotted his lithe form. There were even freckles on the shaft of his penis and the sight made Kevin laugh, adjusting his grip on the belt. “Ready, Slut?”

Earl bit down on his gag, mewling as he tried to keep still and brace himself for whatever Kevin was planning to do next. The sudden agony of a belt striking his inner thigh made him scream and tug on his restraints, shaking his head. He was rewarded with a blow to the other thigh, legs trembling. The next few strikes were over his chest and shoulders, making his already sensitive nipples start to throb as Kevin whipped them off.

He loved being able to abuse his toy like this! Kevin found himself getting hard just listening to Earl's pained noises and he smiled, sharp eyes noticing how very hard Earl still was. He gave the former Scoutmaster one final blow across his now free nipples, trembling in pleasure as Earl wailed around his gag, thrashing in his restraints.

“Easy...easy! Don't cry!” he cooed, setting the belt aside before stepping forward, stroking Earl's cheek. “My poor strong slut. I'm so mean to you, hm?” He reached down and turned the vibrator off, removing it from Earl's cock. Slowly he ran the tips of his fingers over the overly sensitive flesh, teasing the underside. “Do you want to cum?”

Earl's body was throbbing from the beating and his ever growing need to cum. The dildo up his ass had shifted, rubbing against his prostate and driving him wild. He needed to cum... oh Gods! He just barely registered Kevin's words and he nodded furiously, thrusting his cock forward.

Kevin rested a hand on top of Earl's head as he moved to stand at his side. He hooked a finger over the bit, pulling it out of Earl's mouth. “Who cums first?”

“Ah! Sick fuck!” Earl snarled, curling his lip back to show Kevin his teeth. He yelped when he was slapped for his efforts, shutting his mouth again with a click.

“Who cums first?” Kevin demanded.

“...you.”

“Hm? I didn't hear you,” Kevin warned, reaching down and pinching one nipple.

“You!” Earl finally screamed.

Kevin nodded, pulling his pants down to free his erection. He grabbed onto Earl's hair, pulling him in close and rubbing the head of his penis against his lips. “Open your mouth, Slut.” He nodded when Earl slowly obeyed, forcing himself into his mouth. “Make me cum,” he commanded, rolling his hips forward, driving his cock deeper into his mouth.

He gagged at first. Kevin was thrusting without mercy into his mouth. Eventually Earl managed to adjust around it, moaning as he started to suck properly. His cheeks burned in shame as Kevin used his mouth without mercy, mewling as he hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the head. He was being treated like little more than an object and to his shame Earl found that his now free cock was still as hard as ever, bobbing between his legs, smearing pre onto his stomach.

“Good boy! Oh! The stories were right! You love having your face fucked, don't you?” He smiled down at the blindfolded captive, moaning as he stroked his hair back from his face to look down at him better. “Almost...oh Smiling God..!”

Earl's lips were red and swollen by the time Kevin was finished abusing his mouth. He gasped softly when he was yanked off of Kevin's cock, panting as the radio host came onto his face. “Please!” he croaked. He hissed when Kevin took hold of his cock, pumping several times to make him cum onto his stomach.

He giggled, lazily toying with Earl's soft penis and enjoying the way the other's body continued to flinch and tremble from the sensation. “Tell me your name,” he commanded.

“Slut...”

“Good boy.” He kissed Earl's semen covered cheek, running a soothing hand over his sore nipples. “You're _my_ Slut. You may not believe it now and that's fine but eventually you'll believe it. I promise.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there is a phone call.

It was three months after Cecil and Carlos were freed that the phone rang again. The sound pierced through the still room and Kevin sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawned. The phone continued to ring and he huffed, picking it up as he sat up properly, clearing his throat. “Hello? This is Kevin Free of Desert Bluffs! I hope you have a good ex…”

Suddenly he stopped speaking, his eyes growing wide in surprise and delight. He restrained himself from bursting into shrill shrieks of laughter, shoulders trembling as he bit the insides of his cheeks hard enough to draw blood. He idly opened his mouth, letting his tongue play over the fresh wounds as he listened to the caller’s words.

Reaching over, Kevin gave his pet’s ass a sharp slap, waking him up. Earl was lying on his side, wrists shackled to his thighs and ankles connected to a metal bar. He hadn’t been allowed to wear clothes ever since his ribs had healed, forced to stay naked. A panel gag kept him from making any noise, glaring at Kevin as he forced himself to roll over. Who was calling the sick freak at this time anyway?

"You waited a long time to call me; you managed to space them out didn’t you? Such a clever boy! No, I’m proud of you! I’m very proud of you, love!"

Earl frowned to himself as he listened, grunting and writhing in his restraints when Kevin suddenly reached out, lazily stroking his cock. He blushed as he slowly became hard in Kevin’s hand, eventually giving up and holding still, allowing himself to be played with.

"Did he ever try that on you?" Kevin asked. He listened quietly, nodding his head as he laughed and said, "it’s a good thing you were able to control yourself! If you hadn’t then we’d have to start all over again! You didn’t want that did you? No, not you."

Earl whined as Kevin teased the head of his cock, smearing the pre at the slit around with his thumb. He was struggling to listen, trying to figure who Kevin was talking to. Kevin’s hand however was making this impossible.

"Where is he now? At work? How long ago? Good good…that gives us time, doesn’t it? Such a good clever boy! Yes, I’ve missed you too!" He let go of Earl’s cock, suddenly slapping his stomach, leaving a handprint and making him scream. "You know what to do, love. I’ll see you in the morning. I love you!"

The phone was set down and Kevin cooed, smiling down at Earl as he resumed stroking him, using his other hand to fondle his testicles. “Do you know who that was? No? Well…” He hummed, leaning down to bite down on Earl’s shoulder, drawing blood and leaving a perfect bite mark behind. “You’ll find out in the morning…”

Earl whined, arching his back as he came, shutting his eyes with a groan. His heart was racing and he looked down at Kevin weakly, watching as his captor lazily licked him clean. His mind was so clouded from the orgasm that he couldn’t even focus on figuring out who had called, eyes fluttering closed as he fell back asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the Caller is revealed and there are revelations.

Kevin greatly enjoyed mounting Earl in the morning. He told his pet that taking him before work made his broadcast sound so much happier and that this made his superiors very happy. “You're my good luck charm, slut!” he panted every morning, thrusting deep inside of the redhead. “My wonderful lucky fuck toy!”

This morning Earl was being fucked while on his back. His wrists were tied to the bed's headboard, hands clutching onto the wood. He kept his eyes closed, focusing as usual on anything else but his current situation. He was however trying _not_ to focus on the identity of the caller from last night, hating himself for already knowing the answer in the back of his head.

The radio host came inside of his captive with a howl as he threw his head back. He cooed as he looked down at him, running his tongue slowly over his teeth. “Tell me you love me,” he commanded.

“Ngh...get out of me!” Earl snarled instead. He gasped and cried out when Kevin thrust sharply in punishment.

“Say it!”

“Never...”

Angrily Kevin grabbed Earl by the neck, squeezing it tight between both hands. He remained inside of the redhead as he choked him, giggling when Earl tightened around him. “You love being abused, don't you? My strong and filthy slut! I should just keep choking you until you..!”

Earl just barely registered the sound of someone knocking on the front door. His eyes flicked to the side, a growing sense of dread building in the pit of his stomach. He knew that whoever was knocking was the caller. He didn't want to see who the caller was. Oh Masters, please...

Kevin released him after the third knock. He giggled and pulled out of Earl, slapping him across the face before throwing on a pair of black slacks. “You're so very lucky! Why don't I go and see just who saved you, hm?”

He was left alone in the bedroom. He stared up at the ceiling, vision starting to blur from tears as he heard a familiar voice. He shut his eyes and clenched his hands into tight fists, his arms and legs trembling. Masters...

“And this is your new friend, Carlos! I know you had to sneak away from nasty Cecil but this one is much better!” Kevin's smile was bright and wide as he stepped back into the bedroom, Carlos following close behind him.

The scientist was dressed in a bright yellow t-shirt and faded blue jeans under his lab coat, his hair a little longer since last Earl had seen him. “Oh!” he said, sitting down beside Earl, “I remember him! You made that awful deal with him that sent me away from here!”

“Poor sweet baby...” Kevin cooed, stroking his hair. He kissed him fondly on the lips, nipping them when he pulled back to say, “I'm sorry! It had to be done!”

“I hated it there...”

“You'll never have to go back there again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

Carlos smiled and nodded his head, nuzzling against Kevin in pure adoration. “Master...may I cook for you tonight?”

Kevin was confused by the sudden request, cocking an eyebrow at the smiling man. “Cook?” he asked.

“To celebrate being together again!” Carlos explained.

He considered this, slowly nodding his head. “As you wish, pet.”

“But...if you don't have all the ingredients here...may I drive to the store and buy whatever I will need?”

“Of course! I'll inform some of the people at work that you have my permission to drive in a car,” Kevin promised.

“Such a kind Master!” Carlos giggled.

“Now...I need to be headed for work...”

Carlos gasped at that, pouting his lips as he looked up at Kevin. “Aw!” he whined.

“Be my good patient boy. I'll reward you if you behave and make me a nice dinner, hm?” Carlos nodded sadly, accepting a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, pet. I am so proud of you for doing exactly what I asked of you. I know that it must have been hard waiting and pretending to be okay in Night Vale but you're home now.”

“I love you too, Master! I love it here!” Carlos watched as Kevin quickly grabbed himself a tie before walking out the door, shutting it behind him as he went. Once Carlos heard the sound of the front door closing, he turned his attention to Earl. He saw the way the redhead kept his head turned away from him, pointedly refusing to look at him. Slowly he reached out, taking hold of his chin and forcing him to turn his head to look at him. “Look at me!” he chirped. He ran his thumb over the other's bottom lip, cooing softly at him.

“Carlos...” Earl whispered.

“That's right! I'm Carlos!” The scientist pointedly ran a hand through his hair, fingers pulling it back.

There were electrical burns and scars there, hidden under his thick black locks.

Earl's eyes widened at the familiar sight, his heart racing as Carlos untied his wrists, rubbing them immediately to bring life back to them. “Carlos?” he whispered. He was rewarded with a warm smile and a kiss on each bruised wrist.

Earl finally allowed himself to cry for the first time in months, burying his face in Carlos' shirt.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein there are Endings and Beginnings

The blood curdling scream from the tea kettle made Cecil look up and he stood up and walked over to the stove. With a few soft words he managed to coax the stove to turn off and he picked up a heavy cloth before taking hold of the handle, lifting the kettle up from the now off stove, setting it down on the counter. Opening up a cabinet, Cecil chose three mugs and set them down on a platter. When this was finished he went to find the loose tea, choosing one labeled “Shrieking Sunrise”. He spooned out a proper amount into each before lifting up the kettle once more, pouring the hot water into each to let the leaves steep and turn the water a bright shade of green.

He rested the palms of his hands against the counter, leaning forward as he sighed, resting his head against the cabinet and closing his eyes. He knew that he just needed to be patient. They had worked on this for three months...too long in his opinion but Carlos needed to be helped first before they could even think about helping Earl. They worked too hard for anything to go wrong...

Carlos had promised Cecil that he would be careful and Cecil had no choice but to trust that Carlos knew what he was doing. “Carlos...Earl...” Cecil whispered to himself. He glanced down at the watch Carlos had given to him and he mentally wished that it would start to move faster. He wished that somehow the entire world would start to rotate and make the nonexistent entity known as time become a reality, just this once.

Eventually he forced himself to pick up the platter and head into the den, setting it down on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch. He tried to distract himself by turning on the television, watching a program on the hunting patterns of spiderwolves. Soon enough he was lying on his back, trying not to look at his watch every five seconds and wondering just when Carlos would come home... _if_ he would come home.

No, he needed to stop thinking like that. Carlos was smart and Earl was strong. Together they would find a way to get out of Desert Bluffs and come back home. They would come back home and they would be safe and together and the protective sigils carved into the foundations of the house would stop Strexcorp from attempting such a thing towards them again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Cecil didn't realize he had fallen asleep until he was being woken up by familiar lips pressed to his forehead. He frowned to himself as he shifted, mumbling as he tried to turn over. The Faceless Old Woman was probably drunk of cooking sherry again... A soft chuckle and another kiss stopped him from this action, forcing him to remain on his back. He pouted a little as he slowly opened his eyes, vision blurred from sleep and confusion.

Mismatched eyes of black and red and red and black looked into his eyes, the corners crinkling slightly in a warm smile.

“Earl!” Cecil sat up, nearly smashing his head against Earl's, cheeks burning a bright red color. The redhead was dressed in a loose fitting white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans and he smiled as Cecil threw his arms around his neck, hugging him tight enough to risk strangling him. “Earl, I...”

Carlos frowned a little as he picked up one of the mugs on the table, dipping his little finger into the liquid and shaking his head. “The tea's ice cold...” he muttered, setting the mug down again with a smile. “Cecil...”

“You shut up and come here right now!” Cecil shouted, his voice strained from his efforts not to start crying. He lost this battle soon enough as Carlos walked around the table, sitting down beside Cecil and holding him close.

“Cecil,” Earl whispered, climbing up onto the couch.

“I was scared,” Cecil whispered.

“I know.”

“We were so scared for you! Are you hurt? Do you need any medical attention? I...”

Earl's lips stopped Cecil from continuing any further. The redhead just smiled, pressing himself close against Cecil's trembling body, hugging him between himself and Carlos. “I told you that a Scoutmaster is always fine,” he whispered.

“Just like scientists,” Carlos agreed. He thought for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders as he confessed, “even if they need help dealing with foreign chemicals sometimes...”

“The point is; we're together now and nothing can change that,” Earl said. He reached up and wiped away a few errant tears from Cecil's face, resting his palm against his cheek and turning his head slightly, kissing him again on the lips to calm him down. “Right?”

Carlos leaned over Cecil to kiss Earl in turn, humming against the redhead's lips before turning to kiss Cecil, nodding his head. “Right.”

Furiously Cecil wiped at his eyes, sniffling several times before finally calming down. “...Right,” he mumbled.

“In any case...we're doing better than Kevin, right?” Carlos laughed.

Earl nodded his head grimly at the mention of the radio host's name, hoping that he received exactly what he deserved.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He giggled uncontrollably, unable to do anything else as he lay on the cold metal table. His hands were clenched into trembling fists as he tugged on the leather restraints, the material biting into his wrists and making him bleed. The warmth of his blood contrasted greatly with the cold of the table and he mewled, rolling his wrists a little to try and get some comfort from the sensation. Over his head a bright light hung from the ceiling, preventing him from seeing the faces of the doctors hovering over him, knives and other equipment held in gloved hands.

“You made such a _big_ mistake, Kevin,” Lauren whispered, hidden from his field of vision.

“I...I can fix this...”

“We were so patient with you and your games over these past months, Kevin. You had so much... _time_ with the Voice and the scientist and then you had _extra_ time with that Scoutmaster. You still couldn't do anything you promised to do! You let them all get away, Kevin. That is not very productive for the company.”

“Lauren! I...just give me some more time!” He whimpered and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as a gloved hand was placed over his eyes, blinding him to everything. “Please! Just give me more time! I was so good! I was so good and...and I..!”

“Too late, Kevin. It's far too late for promises now.”

His heart pounded in his chest and he opened his mouth to scream as he felt cold metal pressed to his skin, beginning his Re-Education process with gusto.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bringing Him Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587889) by [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/pseuds/Dangersocks)




End file.
